memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Luna class
The Luna-class was a type of Federation starship, a reconnaissance science vessel in service to Starfleet since the late 24th century. The Luna-class ships were the top of the line in Starfleet's scientific and exploratory pursuits on behalf of the United Federation of Planets. Each had an average crew of the 350 individuals and was approximately 450 meters long. Starfleet designed the Luna-class to accommodate the most diverse crew in the galaxy. By the early 25th century, the successful Luna-class spawned three variants, the -, - and es. ( , ) History and specifications The Luna-class was designed by Doctor Xin Ra-Havreii, of Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on Mars, and initially conceived for scientific exploration of the Gamma Quadrant following the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole. The project was sidelined by the impending threat from the Dominion, then restarted following the end of the Dominion War. Their shuttlebays were reminiscent of the old shuttlebays, having a more rounded opening door. They also featured a longer "runway" for shuttles as they entered and exited the ship. All known Luna-class starships were named after moons. The first production lot was named after moons in the Sol system. ( ) All RSV classes were modular and their components interchangeable between them. All RSV starship classes featured a removable mission pod. ( ) In the mirror universe, the Luna-class was a design in use by the Terran Empire. Imperial Starfleet categorized the Luna-class as a deep space science vessel (DSSV). When the Tholian Assembly accessed alternate timelines in the Azure Nebula, Federation Starfleet gained access to the Luna-class DSSV and added it to its ranks. ( ) Livery In the 25th century, the design of the Luna-class reconnaissance science vessel allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These options were designated Type 1-5 and Veteran. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) luna Type 1.jpg|Type 1. luna Type 2.jpg|Type 2. luna Type 3.jpg|Type 3. luna Type 4.jpg|Type 4. luna Type 5.jpg|Type 5. luna Veteran.jpg|Veteran. luna Mirror.jpg|Mirror. History In January 2377, Ezri Dax considered applying for a post on a Luna class vessel, although, as Benjamin Sisko told her, it would be several years before they became operational. ( ) After the Borg Invasion of 2381, President Nanietta Bacco promised that more Luna-class ships would be built and that exploration would continue in the face of the recent disaster. ( |Lost Souls}}) Known vessels [[file:titan Luna class.jpg|thumb|The Luna-class USS Titan]] Mirror universe vessels Appendices Connections Background Star Trek Nemesis established William T. Riker's new command, the USS Titan, but offered no information about that ship. When Pocket Books launched the Star Trek: Titan book series, they held a competition to design the new Luna class. The winning design by Sean Tourangeau was announced on October 6, 2005. Tourangeau then worked with artist Ellery O'Connell to develop a 3D model of the Titan, which debuted on the cover of the fourth Titan novel, Sword of Damocles. Appearances and references External links * * category:starship classes category:federation starship classes category:mirror universe starship classes category:terran Empire starship classes category:science vessel classes category:reconnaissance science vessel classes category:deep space science vessel classes category:25th Federation starship classes category:24th century Federation starship classes de:Luna-Klasse